Why Not?
by backtothebasics
Summary: If Jeremy did not barge into the office that day then Manager Ma would've been like this..


**Why Not?**

_[/5.02.12]_

Should he feel bewildered, amused, shocked, confused or nothing at all? Manager Ma wasn't sure where he stood in line right now but he was feeling anything like what was mentioned above.

As he paced back and forth in A.N.'s cafeteria, trying to pull all of his thoughts together while doing so, he couldn't help but wonder how missed it, _all_ of it? It was right in front of him, but it was too hard to believe that he overlooked the situation.

He shook his head in disbelief and looked up to see an innocent Go Mi Nyu seated on one of the chairs, satisfied with the taste of her Americano De Caf. Hoon Ee – ssi couldn't seem to believe anything at the moment, here he was trying to do anything but faint while she was seated before him, as if nothing ever happened.

Two hours ago he had happily bid his farewell to Shin Woo and Mi Nyu on their way to the airport along with Coordi Wang, secretly admiring himself for his super generous and superb plan then suddenly, after an hour and thirty minutes as he planned on heading back to the dorms when Hwang Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu entered the building… _together_. And before he knew what was going on, Tae Kyung just hugged Mi Nyu in front of him and she pressed her nose tightly that the colour was changing. He knew exactly what this meant.

What happened to the Mi Nyu and Shin Woo love story?

He did not want to accept the truth but he had believed the complete opposite. It turns out he had been wrong all along, a big capital WRONG on that too.

_Mi Nyu does not like Shin Woo, she likes.. _Ma Hoon Ee gulps as his eyes widened in mute horror, _Hwang Tae Kyung and he likes her back?_

Manager Ma bit on his lower lip and sunk back in the chair in front of Mi Nyu, surprised that he had no appetite for coffee and donuts.

He removed his sunglasses, wiping the lenses with the handkerchief he had stuck in his pocket and thought on _how_ could this happen, _why_ is it happening and most importantly, _when_ did this happen?

Trying so desperately to retrace his steps, he was sure that he had seen all of it to be convinced that Mi Nyu was attracted to Shin Woo. But then again, there was not a time in the dorms did Mi Nyu not have Tae Kyung by her side. Tae Kyung seemed to despise her from the very start and so he tried his best to give her a hard time, but as the days went by, he had spent more time with Mi Nyu than he planned to stay away from her.

Did Mi Nyu's soft side rub on Hwang Tae Kyung, is this why he fell for her? Was Go Mi Nyu, this young woman who was a nun – in – trainee, worth everything Tae Kyung lived for that he pretended to be in a relationship with a top star to protect Mi Nyu's identity?

_Bowaya? _What the heck? Is this all happening, is Tae Kyung changing just for Mi Nyu? _Woah!_ For the first time at that hour did Hoon Ee smile a very big smile that was almost like a grin as Mi Nyu just stared at him, unsure on how to react.

He seemed satisfied, realizing his mistakes. Now that he actually thought of it, Tae Kyung did always appear stiff whenever Mi Nyu was paired with Shin Woo, so that was why!

But as he thought deeper into the subject, Tae Kyung had a lot of bad sides that made him unqualified to be a lover, boyfriend, and even husband - potential. He was not really sure how this tuff guy could collide with Mi Nyu.

He looked at Mi Nyu again, who was now finished with her coffee and was looking back at him.

'Manager Ma, I'm sorry if I wronged you but I never have once developed feelings for Shin Woo – ssi.' she mumbled.

The manager nodded and he looked at her again, both of his hands resting upon his chin as he peered closely, 'I just need to ask you one question Mi Nyu – a..'

'Anything at all Manager Ma.' was her reply.

'Why, out of all the three, did you fall for Hwang.. Tae.. Kyung? I know his handsome and super talented but did you not have enough of his stubbornness, hearing him complain it makes anyone wish they died yesterday, his orders to follow so wae, wae, waeyo Mi Nyu?'

Mi Nyu bit her lip and tried to ponder at the question and nearly asked herself the same thing, why did she fall for her hyungnim in the first place?

The ever so adorable British – Korean Jeremy was present, it would not be difficult to fall for him and though she had a tough time getting him to acknowledge her presence, they seemed to click just well enough.

And there was the undeniably handsome, sweet and of course gentle Kang Shin Woo from Busan who had done nothing but comfort her and told her just why he did. She felt sorry for him, she really did, but he was just not the one who sent electricity down her spine and made the fireworks appear.

Last but not least was the unbelievably dense, preserved, hot – tempered, cautious Hwang Tae Kyung that if not for his talent then nobody would even dare to look at him. She thought that way too, but as she spent most of her time with him, she realized that all he needed was someone who could put up with his crazy antics, a match in the game he played, someone to break the walls he built around him and made him realize that he was important for who he is and not what.

Mi Nyu sighed softly and remembered all the times that in their short moments together, Tae Kyung in his own ways, made Go Mi Nyu feel like she was the only girl in the world, and because of that did she fall hard until she couldn't stop herself.

Manager Ma eyed the younger girl in front of him as she was smiling to herself, and he spoke; 'Well?'

'Well what?'

'Cinca, did you forget my question Mi Nyu – a?'

'Question? Oh yeah that, well…..'

'Well?' Manager Ma edged at the end of his seat, eager to know why.

After a dramatic pause Mi Nyu looked the older guy in front of her straight in the eye, shrugged and with a smug smile did she answer, 'Well…. why not?'


End file.
